Not Even In My Wildest Dream
by MoreIsMOREContest
Summary: Never in her wildest dreams does Bella think her thirtieth birthday would turn out like this, from romantic dinner to bars and booze. Entry for the More Is MORE Contest.


**Contest entry for the More Is MORE Contest**

**Title: **Not Even In My Wildest Dream

**Trio or Group: **Edward, Jasper, and Bella

**Word Count: **6116

**Summary: **Never in her wildest dreams does Bella think her thirtieth birthday would turn out like this, from romantic dinner to bars and booze.

**Disclaimer (If Applicable):** SM owns the characters

* * *

**Not Even In My Wildest Dream**

"Fuck, Bella, you're so sexy! You taste sinful and I just can't get enough of you!" Edward's deep rough voice sounded in my ear as he kissed his way down my neck, his front pressed into my back.

I could feel Jasper's lips wrapped around my nipple and moaned like the whore I was tonight. Now, I know you are wondering "Why are you being a whore?" or maybe "What could have possibly happened to make you leave your husband and go out to a bar and pick up not only one guy, but _two_ sexy as fuck men?"

Well, let me tell you, and then I am sure you won't be feeling the same as you do now. Okay, so let me start from the beginning, and then we can go from there.

I met my husband in high school when I was seventeen, and we had been together ever since. But, as of lately, he had been working more, and more, and more. We were trying for a baby, but I had miscarried three times, and that hadn't helped us at all. He blamed me, and I blamed myself too. I found it's easy to blame someone, even for things you couldn't control. I wanted those babies, but it's been over two years since we stopped trying, or had sex of any type. But I do love to give head. Now that brings me to tonight. It's my birthday—my 30th birthday to be truthful—and I, being the silly woman that I am, thought that maybe he would take me out and would actually want to spend some time with me.

So, I spent the day at the spa being fluffed-n-buffed and waxed. I had a mani, pedi, and got my hair done. I even bought a new dress, just for tonight, only to find a message on the machine at home, saying he was going to be late and to go ahead and eat without him. Well, that was the last fucking straw. I'm done. I went up the stairs, packed up my bathroom bag, and threw most of my clothes into my hot pink suitcases.

After I had everything that I thought I needed, I went into Mike's office and wrote him a note.

_Mike,_

_You can fuck off for all I care. I never want to hear from you again. Enjoy the house._

_P.S. lose my number!_

Then I took off my rings and laid them on top of the note, packed my car up, and left.

I drove around for about an hour before I decided to just stop at the next bar I found for a really big drink. Fuck it, I'm getting drunk tonight and I'll deal with all the other bullshit in the morning when I get up.

I pulled up to The Lazy Lounge and put the car in park. I checked to make sure my hair and makeup still looked good, which they did, but I put on some extra lipstick. I wanted to make sure my lips popped with the fire engine red that I wore and the smoky eyes I have going on; I think I look damn good and sexy for 30.

I walked in and it's smoky and there were two really hot guys on the stage, playing and singing some slow, soulful song; it almost sounded like an original song, but familiar at the same time. They looked like sex on a stick. I could not take my eyes off them as I walked to the bar. One of them had blond, or maybe dirty blond, hair and it was slightly curly; the other had this weird hair color that almost looked like a new penny, all coppery and shiny, but maybe that was just the lights playing with my eyes.

When I finally pulled my head out of my ass and stopped staring, I moved to the bar and ordered a drink. "Hey, can I get a Southern Comfort? Oh, and make it a double, thank you!" When he set it down, I picked it up and drank it down in one go. Yeah, I definitely needed that. It should help do the trick of getting me drunk quickly.

Then I turned to the barman and asked for my favorite drink, that I just loved to drink when I used to go out with that cockroach. He used to hate when I ordered it; that roach won't disvalue my love of my favorite drink ever again. "Can I get an apple martini? Thanks." As I sipped on my martini, I heard the lines that I knew I had heard a thousand times before because I love this song. It's Darius Rucker's Wagon Wheel.

"So rock me momma like a wagon wheel

Rock me momma any way you feel

Hey momma rock me

Rock me momma like the wind and the rain

Rock me momma like a south bound train

Hey momma rock me"

I turned my head and watched as the last of the song played out. When I did, I saw their eyes for the first time and was left breathless. They were beautiful—ice blue and deep pine green. I don't think I'd ever seen eyes that color before, blue or green. They must have felt my stare because they both looked my way as they sang the last lines, none of us looking away.

"Oh, so rock me momma like a wagon wheel

Rock me momma any way you feel (I wanna feel)

Hey, hey momma rock me (momma rock me, momma rock me)

Rock me momma like the wind and the rain

Rock me momma like a south bound train

(I wanna rock like a south bound train)

Hey momma rock me

Rock me"

When they finished, they put their guitars off to the side and then walked to the bar to come and stand next to me. They both ordered a shot of Southern Comfort, and just like that, I knew that this was going to be the best night of my life, because these boys were hot and I was going to have fun getting drunk, which Mike would never let me do. He always cut me off at the start of tipsy, the asshole.

"Hey, guys, y'all sounded great up there, almost as good as y'all looked," I told them with a sassy smile and winked at the end. "I'm Bella, by the way. Have you boys been playing long, because you sound so professional? Have you ever thought about making an album?" I asked them, because they were really that good.

"I'm Edward, and this is my best friend, Jasper, and no, we just do this for fun," the taller man with the coppery hair and forest green eyes said with a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, boys, why don't y'all sit down and I will buy y'all a drink, unless, that is, you have somewhere to be or maybe someone else to meet up with?" I raised my eyebrow as I asked them, just to get the point across in case they missed it.

"Well sure thing, darlin', we would be more than happy to sit and have a few drinks with you. We don't have anywhere to be and we sure as hell don't have anyone to meet up with. We are both single at the moment," Jasper drawled, looking at me through his eyelashes with this shy smile on his kissable lips.

Ok, that was good to know. "Should I say sorry or just be happy that I don't have to worry about some crazy bitch coming out to hunt me down because I was talking to her man, or men if you're into that sort of thing?"

"No, no girl or girls, but with the right girl we might be open to things," Jasper said while winking at me, throwing back a shot. I watched his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed the drink.

I threw back my shot and then I watched Edward drink his. Edward stood up and walked to the bar; he came back with a tray of 15 shots for them to share.

"Bella, do you live close by?" Edward asked.

"No, I don't, I just left my ex-husband, who I believe has been cheating on me for the last two and a half to three years." I looked over at Edward and Jasper to see them both with expressions of shock on their faces. "Tonight was the last straw because today is my birthday and he didn't even acknowledge it; he just left a message saying that he was going to be late yet again. I was going to surprise him with a home cooked candlelight dinner." The looks on their faces were of absolute disgust at what Mike did to me.

"Bella, would you like to finish these shots and then continue this party at our house? There is a third bedroom which you are more than welcome to use," Jasper offered, with Edward nodding his head in agreement before Jasper even got to finish the thought.

"I sure as hell would love to take you up on that offer, boys. It's been a great night so far and I can only see it getting better," I told them, thinking that this night had gone a hell of a lot better than I had planned, because I started this night just hoping to get stinking drunk and passing out in my car.

We each had our five shots and then stood to leave. "Well, come on, let's go have some fun, shall we?"

Edward said. He led us all to his and Jasper's house, which was three doors down from the bar.

"Welcome to our bachelor pad," Edward announced proudly as I looked around and saw the cleanest house that two guys have ever lived in. I mean nothing was out of place; even the PlayStation and Xbox games were all organized in alphabetical order. All the DVD's were categorized and also in alphabetical order; the only things that were out were two glasses on the coffee table, but they were even sitting on coasters. That was something I had never seen a man do without the nagging of a wife or a girlfriend in their ears.

"Would you like a quick tour of the house, Bella? I can show you where your room is and where we keep the extra blankets and towels," Jasper asked.

"Sure, Jas, I would love a tour," I told him, observing Edward going into another room while Jas took me in the opposite direction. After the quick tour of the house, I noticed that Edward's room had the biggest bed I had ever seen. We walked back into the living room where Edward had about four full bottles of spirits and three shot glasses.

We all sat down and Edward poured out a shot each from the first bottle. Looking over at Jasper and I, he asked, "So, how about we play a little game to get to know each other a little better. I know my vote is for 'I've never'. What do you think?"

"Sure, I'm game. What about you, Jas? That sound good to you?" I turned to face him as I spoke.

"Sounds like it will be an entertaining game. Bella, you go ahead and start. Ladies first an' all!" Jasper said.

"Hmm, well, I have never been skinny dipping," I said, then picked up my shot and took it while I watched as both boys threw back their shots.

"My turn?" Edward asked. "I have never stolen something before." Edward drank his shot, as did Jasper, while mine remained on the table.

"What did you both steal, and how old were you?" I asked, looking at them with wide eyes. I could never even imagine stealing something.

"Well, I stole a candy bar when I was ten," Edward said.

I looked at Jasper and waited. "I stole a chocolate, which I then gave to a girl who was my current girlfriend," Jasper explained. Aww, that was kinda cute; I can just see a little Jasper giving his girlfriend a stolen candy bar.

"Your turn, Jasper," I said, trying to move our focus as I noticed his embarrassment.

"Ok, I have never been under a tattoo gun for a tattoo," he said and took a drink. I also took a drink and watched as Edward did, too.

"Ok, boys, I think it is time for show and show," I requested. "Where are your tattoos and what are the meanings behind them?" I asked and watched as both Edward and Jasper stood up to remove their shirts. Edward turned to show me his back; on it, there was the most realistic looking eagle. The tips of the eagle's wings were on the side of his biceps and the eagle looked like it was just about to land on prey.

Jasper had an interesting tattoo on his bicep; it had a bunch of thin brown sticks that had white blobs in different locations on the sticks, and above the cotton were the words 'Walkin' in Tall Cotton' right above it.

"Is that a cotton field, Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper looked down at his tattoo. "Yeah, it is," he acknowledged, smiling.

"Jas, that looks like it has some meaning behind it," I stated.

"Yeah, it was what my nana would always say when we were having good times," Jasper explained.

"Come on, Bella, where is your tattoo? Let us see it, please," Edward implored with a pout.

I stood and pulled the hem of my skirt up to reveal just my tattoo and nothing else; they could see my tattoo, which was three bright butterflies flying around some pink carnation flowers, on my thigh.

"They are my favorite flower; the pink carnation has the meaning of 'I will never forget you' and I always loved how free butterflies look when they fly. Each one of my butterflies represents a loss in my life, as well as my past, present, and future. The blue one is past, the red represents my present, and the green one is for the future and growth to come.

"I have another which you might find later." I smiled while telling them, because it's true. I could totally see us winding up in bed together, two or even all three of us.

After they had both looked long and hard at it, I let the skirt drop back down in place, then went to sit back down.

"Jasper, I can't wait to find the other tattoo," Edward confessed, with his eyes roaming my body like he was trying to find my other tattoo, which he probably was.

I had to suppress a whimper whenever his eyes hit the hidden tattoo. "Ok, Edward, it's your turn," I told him.

"Oh, well, I have never played spin the bottle," Edward said sadly, like he regretted never getting to doing it. Well that's an easy fix.

"Really? That is such a shame, because it was fun as hell to play that game at a party. How about we play a real quick round right now? Sounds good to you? I would hate for you to never have that opportunity," I asked Edward and Jasper.

Edward poured the last of the alcohol out of one bottle into our shot glasses and placed it on the table lying down. He spun it and the first time it stopped it landed on Jasper. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when he actually leaned over the table and kissed Jasper fully on the lips.

When he pulled back, both boys just smiled and looked down at me, waiting for my reaction. I didn't have one, though, because it was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen, and that includes the pornos that I saw when I was at Alice's house one weekend. Just when I thought I couldn't be any more turned on, I was proven wrong.

I grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin, which led to me kissing Edward. I sat up and grabbed his jaw, pulling him to me by his face and kissing him hard to let him know that I wanted it. I pushed him back before I mounted him right then on the living room floor. "Ok, Jas baby, it's your turn to spin it," I told him, slightly breathless.

Jasper took the bottle and spun it really fast. It stopped and fell between me and Edward. We all looked at each other then I looked at them, wondering if we were really about to do this? I mean, yeah, I wanted to, but this was not the way I thought this night was going to end!

"One last question, boys, have you had a threesome?" I asked then looked to them to see what their reaction was. I watched as they both stood up, each holding a hand out for me to take, which I did, and they led me into Edward's room because it had the bigger bed. Well, I guess they are ok with this, then.

Oh, what a happy birthday for me; this is going to be the best birthday ever.

We all stripped down to our underwear. God, the boys looked so fucking good. Edward was wearing black boxer briefs and Jasper was in dark green boxer briefs. I could see that they were both hard and I could not wait to see them completely naked. We all climbed onto the bed. I kissed Jasper first while I pushed my hand into his boxers, and then started to rub his big cock up and down in slow but sure strokes. I broke my kiss with Jasper and turned to kiss Edward.

As I did that, Jasper started to kiss my neck and shoulder; all the while, he was groping my breast. Edward placed his hand down my panties; after licking his fingers, he started to play with my clit, just rubbing in slow circles around it, trying to work me up even more than I already was.

I licked Edward's lower lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth, and he granted me the access I was asking for. My tongue rolled around his and my other hand, that was not on Jasper's cock, went straight into Edward's boxers to stroke his dick, just like I was stroking Jasper's. Edward felt like he had the bigger cock, thicker too. I could not wait to see them both with nothing covering them.

"Before anything happens, are you both clean?" I asked the boys. "I am clean; I got myself tested after I stopped doing things with the cockroach, which was about three years ago, so y'all have no worries with me."

"I am," Edward said.

"As am I," Jasper answered. Well, ok then.

Edward inserted two fingers into my pussy and wiggled his fingers inside of me while he flicked my clit. He broke the kiss and pulled his hand out of my panties, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick my juices off them.

He let out a really loud moan then said, "All right, enough stalling; it's time to strip so that Jas and I can find that hidden tattoo."

Edward and Jasper both removed their boxers and Jasper removed my bra. Once that was out of the way, Jasper's mouth went straight to my left nipple as he slowly lowered me down on my back so I could lay flat on the bed.

Once I was flat on my back, I felt Edward slowly remove my panties and place his tongue in between my pussy lips, licking up the cream that had leaked out during our make-out session. "Uhhhggaaa, so fucking good, Edward! Don't stop, Jasper! Yes, bite it hard. Please!" I moaned so loudly I was almost scared that the neighbors were going to hear us. Edward got up, licking his lips, and crawled up to my face.

"Oh, Jasper, I found it," Edward announced, staring at my other tattoo. "Oh, Bella, what is the story behind this tattoo?" Edward asked. I knew I had to tell them because they had both stopped to wait for my answer.

"It is two letters: RP. They are the letters of my favorite character," I told them and they both went back to licking and sucking me.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so sexy! You taste sinful and I just can't get enough of you!" Edward's deep, rough voice sounded in my ear, bringing us back to the present.

Jasper began working his way down my left side, placing little kisses and bites as he went. Edward was back between my legs, eating my pussy like it was the last meal he was ever going to get.

"Dear God, that feels good, Jasper. Jesus, that tongue of yours…uuggaa…Yeah, right there, Edward, fuck. I am going to cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I lay there panting and trying to catch my breath as both boys looked down at me, smiling smugly.

"Are you ready for more, sweetheart? Or do you need another few minutes?" Jasper asked me with a big smile on his face. Edward just chuckled as he watched us.

"I'm sure you both can get me started again, but it won't be necessary because I am still good to go. Now, get down here and kiss me," I demanded as I reached for them.

They came willingly and started with the kisses; Jasper surprised the hell out of me when he started in on the dirty talk in his sexy as hell southern accent.

"Did you like what Edward did to you, you dirty girl? I bet you would like it more if I flipped you over and ate you from behind, wouldn't you? I think I want to see what your ass looks like anyways, since I will be in it tonight!" I can't even think I am so turned on right now, so I only moaned and let him flip me over onto my stomach.

"Have you ever had someone up your ass, Bella?" Edward asked as he kissed along my neck as Jasper was busy licking, sucking, and biting at my ass.

"No, the only position the roach would fuck me in was missionary. I think it was because that's the only position where he could get off fast without having to worry about me in any way. He was kind like that," I replied sarcastically, not really happy about the thought of him right now. Pencil dick jackass!

"Well, Bella, prepare to have a whole new sexual experience, where you always get to cum first, and more than once. In every and any position that you want."

"Jasper, do you have any condoms in your room? Because we are going to be needing more than the one box that I have in my drawer. Don't you agree?" Edward inquired.

"Sure, Edward, let me just go and grab them," Jasper said. "Don't get too far ahead of me while I get them," he warned, walking out the door. He came back into the room with his cock still hard and leaking pre-cum. God, he looked so fucking good and I just couldn't wait any longer to taste him.

I crooked my finger at Jasper and he came close to me. While this was going on, Edward pulled on a condom and got into position to enter me. He grabbed my hips and did so, hard and fast, with a steady, relentless rhythm.

I reached around and took hold of Jasper's ass, directing his cock into my mouth. He grabbed my hair to hold on and steady himself while I started to suck on his big, hard, thick dick while being fucked so good by Edward. Jesus, it felt so good! I moaned around Jasper's solid cock as best as I could and started playing with his balls at the same time.

By the moaning and groaning I heard coming out of both of their mouths, they were not going to be lasting too long. Jasper reached down with one of his hands to pinch my nipple and Edward slid one of his hands off of my hips to rub my clit just as hard as he was fucking me.

That was all it took for me to cum, screaming as best as I could with Jasper's dick still in my mouth. But, that set both of them off and they both shot their cum into me. Edward filled up my pussy as he moaned out, "Dear God, Bella!" and Jasper filled my mouth with his sweet and tasty cum.

"Fuck, Bella, that was the best blow job ever, baby! So good!" Jasper all but panted out. Both boys pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to me, still trying to catch their breath.

After we had caught our breath, we decided that we needed a break to recuperate. "Would anyone like a drink?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Edward, I would love a can of Coke to drink if you have one," I told him.

"I will have one too please, Edward," Jasper called out to him. He came back with three Cokes and another bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"That looks perfect," I said, taking the bottle and downing a shot straight from the bottle.

"Edward, do you have any lube?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, it's in the top drawer in the bathroom," Edward informed him as we drank and talked while the boys rested a little more.

After we laid around and had a few drinks of both Coke and JD, I asked, "Are we ready for the next round?" Both boys just smiled.

Edward then went to lay down on his back with his head at the end of the bed. "Bella, crawl over so that your sweet little pussy is over my mouth. I want to eat it while Jasper gets you ready for his cock," Edward said.

I crawled down the bed and situated myself over Edward, only to find his big, hard cock in the perfect position for me to suck. "Edward, your big, thick cock looks so good, I just can't help but to suck it." He moaned out and then started to lick my pussy and my crack. I have never had that done before and it feels fucking great! "Jesus, Edward!" I all but whimpered out.

As I sucked his cock, I felt Jasper rubbing small circles around my little rosebud and gasped. I wasn't expecting it to feel so good. He then inserted a well lubed finger very, very slowly at first, and when he had it going in without any problems, he then started pushing and pulling two, then three, fingers in and out of me.

I didn't even notice that Jasper had added the second and third finger because it felt so good, but he keep up a steady flow of dirty words, letting me know exactly what he was doing. Also, Edward had kept me from thinking too much about what Jasper was doing by using that fucking awesome tongue of his!

It was all just so good; I thought it was supposed to hurt at some point but it never did. Both boys were so gentle and tender with me.

A few minutes later, Jasper announced, "She is ready, Edward," removing his fingers. Edward pulled me off of him and rotated so that his feet were at the foot of the bed. Jasper gave Edward a condom and placed one on himself

"Bella, sit on Edward's thick, hard cock and enjoy it for bit then I will join in the fun," Jasper ordered. Once Edward had me lined up with his dick, he pumped into me for a few pumps, nice and slow like he didn't have a care in the world.

Then he stopped altogether and let Jasper get into position just seconds before I felt Jas slowly push into my ass. "Oh, dear God, Jasper, that feels so good! Fuck, Edward, please kiss me," I cried out. I could feel both of them pushing in and out, working perfectly in rhythm together and rubbing up against each other through the thin lining that separated my two passages.

When Edward pushed in, Jasper would pull out; sometimes they would both push into me at the same time. It was a sensory overload when they did it the last time, because out of nowhere I just started cumming and cumming. "Oh, dear God! Fuck! Edward, too good! Don't stop, Jasper! Shit, shit, fuck, I'm cumming!"

When I was breathing again, I could feel Jasper's hand pulling on my hair and he was thrusting hard, trying to find his own release. Edward's hands were grabbing my hips so hard I just knew there would be bruises in the morning.

Both boys were grunting and growling my name as they started to cum. I could feel them both throb and pulsate as they shot their cum deep into me. God, the feeling was out of this world, being filled to the max by two men that had huge cocks and knew what to do with them.

Feeling the boys cum in me made me orgasm one last time. They pulled out of me and removed the condoms, then they climbed back into bed and we all crashed and fell asleep.

I awoke to a knocking on the front door and woke Edward to let him know that there was someone at his door. Edward rolled off the bed and looked around to find his boxers. I saw him leave the bedroom wearing Jasper's boxers. He shut the door and I rolled over to curl into Jasper; he was a perfect pillow.

Five minutes later, Edward walked back into the room and shut the door before coming over to where I was laying. Edward pulled the sheet up over me and sat down beside me.

"Bella, that was our other best friend, Emmett, at the door. I told him we had this beautiful woman in here and that we were giving her the best birthday ever. He said that he would like to join in and help us with that but it is up to you. Now, we trust him with our lives and he would never do anything to hurt you. What do you think?" Edward said.

"Ok, Edward, I trust you. I know you won't let anyone hurt me. Would it be ok for him to just watch for a while? You know, until I got used to another male in the room with us?" I asked him while looking up at him through my lashes.

"Whatever you want, beautiful, this is for you and your birthday! Now you wake Jasper up and I will go get Em and tell him to sit off to the side," Edward said and then gave me a kiss before going. I scooted down the bed until I came in contact with a very sexy and naked Jasper.

He wasn't hard yet but that was ok because I wanted to play with a soft cock so that I could make it hard and thick and wanting. I picked it up and was very impressed that, when soft, Jasper was as big as Mike was when the cockroach was hard. I knew that Edward was also bigger than the stupid roach.

I took Jasper into my mouth and sucked just on the head of his cock until he started to get hard. I started licking him up and down and around the top, just like I would a popsicle. I was so busy focusing on Jasper that I didn't even notice when Em and Edward came into the room. But I did feel the bed give as Edward climbed up and sat against the headboard. I pulled the covers off from over us and looked up at him, only to see Jasper looking back at me with his ice blue eyes. He moaned out, "Jesus Christ, Bella, you could suck chrome off of a tailpipe but, fuck, it is so good," Jasper called out.

Once Jasper was nice and hard, I moved on to Edward, whose cock was not hard but you couldn't call it soft either, so I gave it the same treatment as I gave Jasper's.

"Edward?" I asked coyly once I got Edward hard and ready for my tight little pussy.

"Yes, Bella, what can I do for you, gorgeous girl?" Edward questioned.

"Would you be willing to fuck me up the ass this time while Jasper has his way with my tight little cunt?"

I whispered into Edward's ear. All of a sudden, I found myself on my back with Edward's head between my thighs, licking up my slit and nibbling on my clit. He even started licking my ass nice and hard.

My moaning alerted Jasper to what Edward was up to, so he placed a knee on each side of my shoulders, placing his now semi-hard cock into my mouth so that I could suck him until he got harder.

"Jasper, Bella has asked for me to fuck her up the ass and for you to have your way with her tiny little pussy," Edward informed Jasper.

"Oh, really now? Is that what you want, darlin'? You want me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours while Edward gets to know just how tight your little ass is? Well, come on then. Let's get started," Jasper drawled, moving to lie on his back on the bed.

I crawled up Jasper's body and gave him some deep kisses. Edward must have given him a condom at some point because I felt Jasper place a condom on and then slowly insert himself into my tight little cunt. I moaned at the feel of him moving inside of me. After a few strokes into me, he stilled to let Edward get into position. I felt Edward place himself at my back door and slowly push in, little by little.

"God, Edward! Yes, yes, please! Don't make me beg for your big fucking cock," I whined.

He just chuckled at the sound of my needy voice. "Ok, baby girl, I am going to fuck your tiny, tight ass so hard. Now you hold on to Jasper, because it's about to get rough," Edward told me, slowly pushing himself into my ass while biting down on my shoulder.

"Fuck, it feels so good," I moaned out, feeling the need to cum already starting to build. I saw something out the corner of my eye and turned my head slightly to see the new guy, sitting in a chair, stroking his cock, watching us. That was all it took to make me cum.

"Fuck, Edward! Jasper, so good, ahhh!"

After Edward and Jasper had made me cum twice, I felt the bed dip. I looked up to see Emmett place himself to the side of Jasper's head.

Emmett cupped my face. "You are a very stunning woman, Bella, and I want to thank you for letting join in on the fun you are having here today," Emmett said.

I just smiled at him then opened my mouth to let him know that I wanted, and accepted, his thick cock in my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his hard cock before sucking it down my throat. As I came up, I grazed my teeth on the underside of his cock, making him hiss out in pure pleasure.

"Bella, I'm about to cum so fucking hard in your tight, little, wet, dripping pussy," Jasper said, grunting through his orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, stay still, Jasper, I'm so close," Edward said, but it wasn't him who started to groan in my ear that he was cumming; it was Emmett. He threw his head back and shot his cum down my throat, making me moan even more.

Once I licked Emmett clean, he sat back on his heels and watched as Edward pumped into me a few more times while Jasper reached between our bodies and started rubbing my clit. Edward then grunted out loud and shot his cum deep into my tiny little ass.

It set me off one more time. After that, we all just laid on the bed in a big ass pile of arms and legs, trying to get our breathing under control for a few more minutes. This was the best birthday of my life; I can't wait to see what the guys have planned for me next.


End file.
